


call me yours

by justanotheryeoja



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: JBJ - Freeform, M/M, kencall, kencall riseeee!!!!, this is so random omg, tolby is the real mvp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotheryeoja/pseuds/justanotheryeoja
Summary: The night before their graduation, Yongguk received a call that changed his life.





	call me yours

**Author's Note:**

> *might contain typos

With his sweat drenched uniform and muddy shoes, Yongguk knew he couldn't join Taedong’s invitation for a late-night drinking session. It was a scorching Friday evening when their squad, minus Yongguk, headed to the university’s field to meet him. He usually brings his cat out of his dorm after classes and takes it to the field for a short stroll. “But it is our graduation tomorrow!” Taedong complained as they faced the cat owner holding the cute little cat on his skinny arms. As usual, Yongguk’s face is not showing any expression, but it looks like he’s not really interested. “Few bottles of beer won’t hurt, Longguo!” he added, scratching his head in annoyance. They often use Yongguk’s real name when under intense emotions.

Yongguk is the kind of friend who tags along everywhere without complains, but his friends noticed that he changed lately. He would drop most of the invites and use lame excuses to cover them up. This time, it is not only his appearance that stops him from joining, but his mood as well. He’s not sure if he should drink tonight. There’s too much going on in his head although he looks too relaxed and worry-free. Taehyun laughed and touched Tolby’s head. “Why don’t you leave this munchkin on Sihyun’s for a while?!” Everyone agreed by nodding simultaneously. “Can you guys just drink without me?” Yongguk asked. Actually, not seeing Kenta with his friends worried him a little. The Japanese boy’s dorm is in the same building as his, so they go home together after drinking. Perhaps, his absence makes Yongguk lose his hype as well. _He must be with someone right now,_ and Yongguk doesn’t want to recall any detail of Kenta and his man together.

Sanggyun interrupted, shoving Taedong aside to stand near Yongguk. “You’re worried because you might get too drunk and not make it to the graduation ceremony tomorrow, am I right?! Or maybe, his photos might not look good for the picture taking!” There were gasping sounds in the background. Sanggyun has a point. Imagine not getting that damned diploma you worked for 4 years just because of drowning yourself in beer. Yongguk remained silent, just feeling his cat’s minimal movements. “Are you for real, Yongguk?!” Donghan shouted, trying hard not to laugh as he removed his cap to fix his messy hair underneath. “Among all of us, it’s actually you who doesn’t get a hangover the next day. You don’t throw up, you never had an emergency bowel action after all the drinks, and even carry Kenta hyung back to his dorm like you finished 5 bottles of Gatorade, not alcohol.”  Yongguk only smiled in response. It somehow boosts his confidence to hear such things from his friends, especially when it came from Donghan who claims that he has the best tolerance when in reality, he effortlessly kisses the floor after two bottles.

The wind suddenly blew hard on their direction. The sky is clear, no signs of upcoming rain.  “We can still drink tomorrow night.” Pleaded Yongguk, realizing that Hyunbin is not there too. There’s no point of partying when the squad isn’t complete. Hyunbin works as a part-time model, and his appointments with big clients are more important than getting wasted. The men surrounding Yongguk sighed in disappointment. They had a short exchange of familiar gazes, silently encouraging each other push Yongguk a little more.

Taehyun, being the one with a loud mouth and extra-ordinary convincing abilities, took the challenge and gave another shot. _Since when did Yongguk become this anxious about everything?!_ “Are you crazy!?” he asked with a cocky grin. “Tomorrow, we will be celebrating with our families, of course!” And the last sentence that Taehyun spoke was followed by an aching silence. Their eyes all focused on Yongguk, hands reaching out to hit Taehyun’s head. For someone who lives far from his family, hearing those words was hard. His friends’ family live nearby their dorms— just 3 stations through subway or an hour of bus ride. Yongguk’s family is in China, and the only one here to show support in tomorrow’s graduation is his friend from the lower year, Sihyun, and his cute cat. The envy is inevitable, but after all, he’s used to it.  “I’m sorry, dude. I forgot.” Apologized Taehyun while bowing enthusiastically. Any topic involving family should never be taken lightly and insensitively. 

In contrast to what the boys are expecting, like Yongguk crying or flashing his scary stare, he smiled. “It’s okay.” He assured. His friends felt like a huge thorn was pulled out of their chest. Taehyun must be punished for this! Sanggyun thought. But just when they thought they’re already safe and sound, Yongguk walked away silently. They all panicked. It was Donghan to ran first, then followed by the others. _Taehyun, what have you done_?! Taedong chose not to say it, yet he kicked Taehyun’s butt instead.  “Wait! Where are you going?!” Donghan intrigued, holding Yongguk on his shoulder. He thought of grabbing Yongguk’s arm, but he’s holding Tolby so… _no_.  

However, Yongguk’s face remained blank. This is normal, but when he keeps a straight face during times of terror, everybody gets so tensed. On the other hand, Yongguk wanted to laugh at his friends’ terrified expressions. He sighed and every one anticipated his reply. “I’ll leave Tolby to Sihyun. Wait for me.” After all, these men right here are his family.

Another thorn has been pulled off. The sighs of relief were heard loudly due to the calmness of the place. Making up for the sudden stress that he made, Taehyun giggled and pinched Yongguk’s nose. “Alright! God Longguo right there!” They often tease Yongguk, but behind these words were unconditional love and support. 

As said, Yongguk went to Sihyun’s room and paid a hundred just in case the boy refuses. Tolby really likes sleeping in Sihyun’s room because it’s colder and cozier compared to Yongguk’s. After changing his clothes, he went two floors up and stood in front Kenta’s door. _Should I knock and ask him to join us? But what if Eunki is inside_? At that note, Yongguk stepped back. The lights were off, so Yongguk made himself believe that Kenta is already asleep. It’s better than thinking about the guy he loves spending his night with his boyfriend. He went downstairs with a heavy heart. Maybe he should drink this pain away. He never thought that he could love someone in silence for 4 years.

 

 

Sweet smiles welcomed him as he went out. How can he say no to these guys? Despite their closeness, no one knows how Yongguk likes Kenta. No one hears the loud beating of Yongguk’s heart whenever Kenta leans on him. No one sees how he frowns when Eunki comes along to ask Kenta out. No one saw the sweet smiles on his lips when carrying Kenta on his back after a drinking session.  Nevertheless, there’s a possibility that his cat, Tolby, knows everything. Back on their short trip to the pub, Donghan kept on singing sad songs while walking. “Can you shut up? We are trying to enjoy here!”  Taedong complained, throwing an arm around Yongguk.

But instead of shutting his pretty lips for good, Donghan thought of someone. “Oh wait! Where’s Kenta?” It’s weird how a single name could stop Yongguk from walking, breathing, and thinking. His system paused in split second.

There’s no need to hear it, but since everything went to fast and sudden, Yongguk heard and saw the answer. Taedong and Taehyun playfully linked their arms and acted like 2 boyfriends touching each other unnecessarily. They’re obviously imitating Yongguk and Kenta. “With Eunki, of course.” Answered Taehyun. “Someone’s going to bombard our timelines with sweet pictures and videos with bunny filters.” He added, talking like he’s tired of seeing such things on Instagram. Yongguk remained silent like he always does.

“It’s been months since the last time they uploaded something like that.” Taedong replied while taking his phone out of his pocket to check his account. “Wait…Kenta deactivated?!” Shocked, the boys stopped from walking. Because of the school work, it felt like they lost connection with their online lives. No more time to check each other’s profiles, yet will like whatever they post. Supportive friends are essential. It’s like an automatic response that all of them, aside from Yongguk, took their gadgets to check. “Is it because we joked about their filters?” There’s this time when they went out for dinner after classes and due to lack of topic, Hyunbin addressed the filters Eunki and Kenta are using in their selcas. It started and ended lightly, filled with jokes and hearty laughs. Yongguk knew that Kenta isn’t sensitive enough to feel so bad about that. “What do you think, Yongguk?!” Donghan nudged the other.

Stuttering, Yonnguk managed to talk. “I…I don’t know.” It’s better though. It’s much better for my heart. “The hell I care?” and he faked a laugh.  

 

They reached the pub and were welcomed with the intoxicating scent of beer. The songs were nice—mellow and fits just right with the mood. Taedong guided them towards a table on the farthest corner of the pub. There’s Hyunbin! Yongguk noticed him immediately because of his towering height. _So he’s here all this time? I thought he’s working. Maybe that’s why nobody asked where he is._ “Hyunbinie!” Sanggyun launched himself on the tall man and hugged him tight. “You reserved a good spot!”

Everyone had their usual high fives as if they didn’t meet earlier that day. They sat on the vacant chair and Sanggyun noticed one thing that no one noticed at first sight. “Kenta!” he shouted as he points to the person sitting between the wall and Hyunbin. He dyed his hair black for tomorrow’s graduation. The smile that captured Yongguk’s young heart is flashed directly to him; as if Kenta was born to give these perfect beams to Yongguk, and only to Yongguk. He smiled back with high hopes that he’ll see more of that tonight because their remaining time is limited. After graduation, Kenta is bound to go back to Japan to take care of their family business.

“What took you so long?!” Hyunbin asked as the boys sat comfortably on the cold chairs. Yongguk sat in front of Kenta, beside Donghan. _This is fine. Seeing him this close is fine_. “Waiter! 2 buckets of ice cold beer please!” Taehyun suddenly shouted. It might sound too much, but they can pay anyway. 

Taedong took the menu and picked the best foods to go with it. “Longguo.” He blankly replied to Hyunbin’s question. Upon hearing that name, Kenta immediately kicked Yongguk’s leg underneath the table before grinning wide, enough to show his cutely arranged teeth. Not even a word left his mouth. Kenta was just smiling at him with such gentleness in his eyes, speaking a language that Yongguk can never translate. There were loud breathings and Kenta’s smile would just get more endearing and pure. The little changes drove Yongguk crazy, to the point that he didn’t smiled back because his mind went blank. The reasons behind these weird yet heart-stopping smiles were still unknown. “That hurts!” Yongguk said, pertaining to the kick.

“Carry me home after this.” Kenta ordered, aware that he’ll most probably end up drunk.

Yongguk cutely shook his head. “Ask someone else. Carried you since we were freshmen.” They were having their own conversation at the side while all the other guys are loudly teasing Hyunbin and popping beer bottles one after another. Amidst all the noise, their voices clearly soothed each other’s longing. Kenta lovingly gazed at Yongguk— the stare kind of stare that goes through the soul and leaves a mark. Yongguk wished that he could stop the time and keep this gaze for him only.

Kenta gazes at Yongguk, trying to keep the bright smile he showed previously. He wanted to cry, not because Yongguk jokingly declined to his request. There is something more, something stronger, strong enough to make his knees tremble beneath the table. It actually scared Yongguk when Kenta finally parted his lips to speak. “Then let tonight be the last.”

The heart that Yongguk shielded for so long dropped like nothing really held it steady. Those words might not mean too much, but it ripped him into pieces. It resembled a desperate plea to never abandon his responsibility to the other. Also, an indirect way of saying that finally after all these years of carrying him home after drinking his ass of, helping him with his assignments and research deadlines, cooking for him when he’s tired of fast food, hugging him to sleep when they cry all night missing their families overseas, and loving Kenta unconditionally, deeply and painfully, they are about to walk different paths and start another chapter of their lives without each other.

Before any of them leaks a teardrop, Sanggyun clicked two beer bottles right in front of them just to break their precious moment. “The beers are not gonna walk towards the both of you!” and he passed them the bottles. Yongguk consumed the first bottle right away, emptying it in one go. Everyone, aside from Kenta, cheered. They haven’t seen Yongguk like this. He drank it like it is plain water. “Woah! 2nd bottle in a speed of light!” Donghan passed him another, but Yongguk only took a sip. The pain of hearing those words from Kenta is too much, including his stares that made this night a hell of a roller coaster ride even if they’re just starting.  The frustration boiling inside him continues to snatch the best things this night could offer. 

 

The first empty bucket of beer was taken away from the table only to be replaced by a new one. After that incident, Kenta and Yongguk avoided each other’s gaze as much as possible. Kenta became noisy as usual, chatting with everyone and currently on his 5th bottle. Then there’s Yongguk, silently smiling and talking only when asked. He’s an active listener though. There were times when he would steal swift glances at Kenta just to put him at ease. Hyunbin started crying out of nowhere, putting the on-going topic about online games to be thrown aside. “Tomorrow’s the graduation, dude! Don’t cry tonight!” Donghan joked.

“Are you going to miss us this much?!” followed Taehyun, laughing like a mad man.

Hyunbin tried to smile, and Yongguk knew that there’s something bothering Hyunbin since the start of this drinking session. The alcohol triggered his feelings. “I’m so stupid.” Hyunbin’s voice was low so the men hushed to hear him. “I wasted too many years loving Jonghyun, believing that one day he’ll love me back and now…” he covered his face with his palms as he sobbed harder. “…now he’s with Minhyun!” Jonghyun is a music student that Hyunbin liked when they both joined a school organization. “I changed for him! You guys know how much I’ve changed because I love him and I want to be the man that he could be proud of! But he still chose Hwang Minhyun! He’s much better than me, I _fucking_ get that! He’s smart, handsome, sweet, responsible and everything that I’m not! I…feel so bad!” Hyunbin hates the fact that he must go all through this shit, and blurt it out so fluidly on their last night as college students, but this needs to be done before their prolonged agony ends. Honestly, Hyunbin and Yongguk are totally different in all ways and forms. Hyunbin is straight  as a ruler before meeting Jonghyun. A happy go lucky guy who does modeling in the morning and sleeps with random girls at night. No interest for school and truly hates being ordered. Young, wild and reckless. But the 360° change happened when Jonghyun arrived. Yongguk has always been a kid with goals, good records, and such gentleness despite of his _I_ _don’t care_ face. Kenta is his first love, since the Japanese makes him feel safe in this unfamiliar environment and fills in the gaps of everything he’s lacking.

Sitting on the far corner, Yongguk breaks his silence. He vowed not to put his finger on this matter ever since Hyunbin started his crazy ministrations towards Jonghyun. Not because he does not care, but he believes that when a person is in love, he must figure out his ways and decisions all by himself. “He does not love you because you are not Minhyun.” Yongguk replied. It sounded sarcastic, but it was pretty profound. Kenta gawked at him with tired eyes. “And despite of all the good things we did for them, all the memories made, and the amount of love we invested on them…there’s no assurance that they will love as back. We sacrifice everything that we have, until we’re empty. But if our emptiness means their happiness, we feel content. That’s love.” And yes, he tried so hard not to turn his head to Kenta.

There was a long silence. Hyunbin’s incoherent cries are the only audible sounds heard, a sign that the club is almost empty. Yongguk never talked this way. His friends knew how unenthusiastic he is when it comes to problems such as this one. The fact that Yongguk fluently spilled words about love despite of not having much experience in relationships is what made their tongues tried in a knot. He’s not drunk, and definitely not blabbering nonsense. These are the things trapped in his heart for years. Words that were never given a chance to be said to the person who truly deserves each letter of it. Well, thanks to Hyunbin and to these countless beer bottles laid on the wooden table; he was able to mouth it all out.

Hyunbin didn’t reply, yet he nodded as the guys beside him attempted to calm him down. “Yongguk-ah! Do you want to share something as well?” Commented Taedong with a confused expression. He wanted to joke about it, but these matters aren’t laughingstock. The fidgeting of Yongguk’s fingers under the table were uncontrollable, he can’t stop. “You talk as if you have so much experience with relationships and love.” Butted Sanggyun, showing a toothy smile as he passed a tissue to the crying man near him.

Donghan interrupted. “Don’t tell me you asked Sihyun out and you got rejected?” Sihyun is too young for Yongguk, yet these guys ship them so much since the little boy is really, _really_ clingy. Too tired to answer, Yongguk smiled before finishing his last bottle. Without him knowing, Kenta already had his head against the table.

Hours passed by and everything went back to normal. Hyunbin stopped crying, yet he didn’t talk much after. Donghan and Taedong are on the counter, paying the bills with their raspy voices. Sanggyun is talking to his mother, tell her that he’s going home in a while. Taehyun is dancing happily to the song playing in the shop. He’s drunk as hell and it’s very embarrassing. Then there’s Kenta who slept since Sihyun’s name was mentioned earlier. He consumed 6 bottles all in all. Yongguk had several bottles, yet it didn’t get into his system. He is not even dizzy, but his heart clenches everything Kenta makes minimal movements.

“Time to wrap this day up! Thirty-five minutes after two o’clock AM!” Sanggyun yawned.

Donghan walked slowly, holding onto Taedong for support. “We can’t get our diplomas like this later.” And the chuckled. “Be there are eight o’clock  sharp.” That was the last thing they agreed on before each one started leaving the pub. Hyunbin dragged Taehyun out because no one is strong enough to do that. Left on the table were Yongguk and Kenta.

 

**_Then let tonight be the last._ **

 

It echoed at the back of his mind over and over again. A chip of ache hit him, realizing that everything that connects him and Kenta is about to be slashed when the daylight comes. He stood and walked beside the sleeping figure. “Kenta, wake up.” He whispered, brushing some hair away and revealing his beautiful, flushed face. “Hmmm?” replied the other, moving a little but not opening his eyes. Yongguk smiled and knelt on the floor. “Hop on my back. We’re going home.”

 

The streets are no longer busy at this time. The tranquility and breeze puts him into a better mood. The soft breaths Kenta does against his neck brings chills all over his body. He smells like beer, and al the good things in this universe. Sometimes, Yongguk wonders if the universe really made Kenta just to break his heart. To fall in love with a person who defines perfection and grace is not easy—Yongguk hated that but he took the risk. As he walked back to the apartment with his entire world on his back, he felt complete. He felt home. “Sorry…” Kenta mumbled which startled Yongguk. He’s awake?

“Who’s gonna climb up the stage tomorrow if I don’t carry you back to the dorm?” The thing is, Kenta always apologize for being a pain in the ass during nights like this. How come this apology sounded so painful? Not for Yongguk, but for Kenta. Yongguk answered as they cross the street.

“I met hundreds of people in the past 4 years….” Started Kenta. Yongguk listened closely, amazed that Kenta can still chat in his drunken state. The expectation that this would be dramatic, since it came from a guy who emptied 6 beer bottles, is very high.  Kenta sighed, and Yongguk felt that his breathing hitched. He’s crying?! “But you...you are the best.”

“Hey, stop crying. Puffy eyes could ruin the graduation pictures!” Yongguk can’t do anything for he is carrying Kenta on his back. 

“We don’t have our families to hug us later, but I’m good.” They miss their families, but they can’t do anything about it. They’ve been here for years—away from the people they cherish the most—and they see each other as family, or a home that makes you feel loved, warm and safe.  “I have you though, and that’s enough.”

 

 

They arrived in front of their building after thirty minutes. Yongguk took the stairs until 8th floor  and stood right in front of Kenta’s room. He reached at the back, plunged his hand inside Kenta’s pocket, in search for the key. Yongguk already memorized the scheme of Kenta’s room since this small unit became his second home. After turning the lights on, he gently placed Kenta on top of his neatly arranged bed. Yongguk sat next to him, staring at those pink lips for the last time. Kenta looks so hot with his disheveled hair, crimson colored cheeks and  slightly sweaty neck. The shirt he was wearing loosely drapes on the edges of his petite figure.  “Yongguk…” Called Kenta. His eyes still close, yet his voice came out so clear. “Do you need anything? Water? Coffee? Tea?” Kenta doesn’t drink tea. Yongguk is just about to stand up and get whatever his friend asks for when Kenta held his wrist and pulled him back down. “You. I need you to stay with me.”

A part of Yongguk wants to explode, yet a part also screams he must stay calm. Of course, Kenta needs a companion for a while., or maybe until morning since it will be really hard for him to wake up if he is too damn wasted. But when Yongguk looked, Kenta’s sight was focused on him, close to crying and since his hand is still on Yongguk’s wrist, the trembling is felt. “What’s the problem? Asked the other, worried.

The Japanese native sat up with his back against the headboard. “I broke up with Eunki.” Said Kenta alongside with a forced smile.

Is it real? Yongguk almost dropped his phone from his hands after hearing that statement. He must be happy. For thousand times that Kenta imagined these scene, he told himself that he would be very happy. But he feels bad inside. He can’t unsee Kenta’s expression. It makes him weak. “When? Why?” he intrigued. Will it make him less of a good friend if he tries to re-open the wounds?

Yongguk is ready to be rewarded by a typical ‘I don’t want to talk about it’ template due to Kenta’s long silence. The way he looks right now is different from earlier; decent talks like the alcohol voluntarily left his body. Still, Kenta answered after few coughs. Yongguk instantly rushed to the kitchen for a glass of water, not for himself, but for the poor lad next to him. “It’s something I should’ve done long ago. It took me several years to finally understand that I should never force the puzzle pieces that were never meant to fit. I broke his heart, yet I also broke mine. It’s already late to end it, but I’m glad I did. I don’t want to hurt him anymore.” He answered while holding the empty glass on his small hands. He spoke with ease, not even nervous or unsure. His words were selected meticulously to convey the exact emotions.

“What do you mean?” Shocked by what he heard, Yongguk asked. If his ear is not betraying him this time, Kenta mentioned something about their relationship being forced to the extent that their hearts were wrecked. _This is impossible_. Yongguk thought in disbelief. _They look so perfect together._

Maybe it’s plain truth that all things must come to an end, no matter how good or bad it is. Kenta bit his lips, hesitating if he should shut up or continue talking. “Hyunbin and I are in the same boat. I…I’m in love with someone else. I tried to love Eunki, hoping that our relationship could make me forget about the person I love. At the end of the day, that person still sees me as Takada Kenta, a friend. Nothing more.” _Who the hell friendzoned the man of my dreams?_! The smile on Kenta’s lips looks so unreal and just staring at it gives a heavy vibe. Yongguk can’t take it.

But what can he do to bring the spark back on Kenta’s face? Confession, that might work. “Call the person you love and tell him that you love him.” Commanded Yongguk as he passed Kenta’s phone. He must be brave now. No time to cry or drag Kenta away from the happiness he deserves. It will not hurt too much since he already accepted that Kenta will never love him back from the moment he dated Eunki.

“Why would I do that? Its too late too confess! I'm graduating in few hours, and a phone call will not make him love me.” Countered Kenta, hopeless and obviously not in the mood for a bigger argument. He planned to let this pass. After the graduation, he will go back to Japan and start a new life.

Tonight is their last night together, and if there is one thing that Yongguk wants to do, it is to do something big enough to change Kenta’s life. “Make him feel special.”

With that being said, Kenta started tapping signs of his phone with trembling fingers. Instead of leaving, Yongguk remained inside. Whatever happens, he will never leave this man alone. This is it. Kenta pressed the call logo.  He sat there for 3 seconds, listening to the ringing sound on the other line. He stares at Yongguk, who smiles wide to encourage his friend.

Of course this one hurts. Yongguk regretted his suggestion right away. That man is so damn lucky. He whispered to himself. He wanted to leave. He wanted to vanish. He wanted to All of a sudden, Yongguk felt his phone vibrating from his pocket. _Sihyun is calling? I guess he wants me to pick Tolby up already_. Not thinking twice, he took the phone and what he saw on the screen stopped his heart from beating normally.

 

**♥ Takada Kenta ♥**

**Calling…**

 

 _Holy shit._ Yongguk’s fingers were numb as he stared back at Kenta, puzzled and filled with questions he can’t even comprehend. If this is a joke, then it’s seriously not funny. Well fuck, Kenta’s drunk so it really is hard to trust his actions.  However, Kenta’s just smiling at Yongguk. The kind of beam filled with hope and affection. _This can’t be true._ Thought Yongguk. _He’s just using my number for a test call, or maybe he dialed my number because his finger slipped_.  He doesn’t know what to do, or how to react—even what to feel. A small nod done by Kenta made his heart pop off his chest. A signal that he should answer the call. _Damn_. He’ll do it. Whatever happens, he’ll stay intact. Letting a cold finger glide through the green sign, he placed the gadget next to his ears, not breaking the eye-contact with Kenta.

There was nothing on the other line, just the sound of the AC that they both hear. There was a sigh from Kenta, and Yongguk felt his chest tighten. His world stopped when Kenta uttered the first word.

“’It’s you. It’s always been you.“ After all these years, his heart felt so free. ”I love you, Yongguk.”

 _This is not true. I’m dreaming. He’s lying_. Dumbfounded, Yongguk blinked multiple times. "Kenta..." Yongguk stuttered. He doesn’t want to fall into the unknown, and he’ll search for any possible loophole to find his way out of this twisted set-up. "You’re drunk." As much as wanted those words to be genuine, there’s no way Kenta loves him— _he_ thought.

Not wanting to go all slow about his confession, Kenta dropped the phone onto his side and crawled next to Yongguk. He waited for this moment, and now that he’s given a chance to prove himself, he makes sure to make the best out of it. Kenta cupped Yongguk’s cold cheeks before gently crashing their lips together. The kiss was soft, innocent, and sweet. Describes both their personalities, and relationship. There was nothing unreal this time, Yongguk knew it. _Not dreaming. Not lying. This is happening_. He kissed Kenta in return, bringing him closer as he circled an arm on the other’s slim waist.  The bitterness of the alcohol and the sweetness of Kenta’s lips blended so damn well.  “That’s not what I want to hear from you.” Kenta mumbles between the light pecks after they pulled away.

Giggling because their noses are still touching, Yongguk answered. "I love you too, Kenta” That’s what Kenta wants to hear. Few seconds of silence, just enough to make themselves believe that they’re actually in love with each other for a long time. “ _God_ , you don’t know how much I’ve waited for this…for you.” He added.

“Thank yourself for urging me to confess.” Kenta teased before hugging Yongguk. All the pain for the past years vanished. _Truly worth the wait._ "That was my first kiss!" Yongguk suddenly confessed, making Kenta laugh. "You're too good for a first timer." The feeling of Kenta’s lips still lingers on Yongguk’s. It drives him wild. He can’t wait to have more of it. Pretty _lewd_. "I'll be better in the second time. Maybe best in the third time" Replied Yongguk, confident as ever. Hinting for something to be sorted out.

There was a light blush on Kenta’s face and Yongguk is sure that it’s not because of the alcohol this time. "Are you indirectly asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"You have the heart to turn me down?" Sounds like a challenge He pretended to be sad. It didn’t work, to be honest.

Excited, Kenta replied. "So you want us to be _something?_ " He wants to hear it from Yongguk, and he’ll be the happiest man alive. A little pride _never_ killed anyone.

"You don't?” _Okay, no more fooling around_. Impatient, Kenta lost it. He gave in to Yongguk’s play pretend. After all, he must do more since he’s the one who confessed. He must take the lead. Moving closer again, he kissed Yongguk for another time. Soft lips pressing on each other but now in a more passionate way. "I hope that gives you my answer." and Yongguk smirked in between the lip lock. _Fuck!_  Those smirks appear _once_ in a blue moon.

As their lips parted, they sat comfortably on the bed with hands interlocked. They chose to remain silent rather than talking about things they wanted to know. There are countless days coming wherein they can talk about it. As of now, they want to savor every second. Kenta thought of staying in Korea instead of leaving for Japan. Yongguk considered flying to Japan with Kenta, but the best time to talk about that will be after the graduation later on.  “I’ll stay here. I’m too smitten to go back to my room.”

Kenta rests his head on Yongguk’s shoulder. "Sometimes, I wonder if you really give a damn about my feelings because it seems like you are not thinking of anything in particular 99% of the time."

"That's true. But in the remaining 1%, I'm thinking of you." _Smooth, Yongguk. Too smooth._

Blushing, Kenta covered his face before lightly hitting his best friend turned boyfriend on his arm. Where on earth did he got those cringe-worthy verses?! "Stop it, loser!"

Yongguk can’t believe everything; from how Kenta loved him this much, the span of time they kept their feelings for each other, about Kenta dating other guys only to forget about Yongguk, and many more. But instead of questioning things, he embraced the feeling because what they have now is what he’ll hold on to in the days ahead of them. "Oh god, you're so cute." Yongguk said, laughing at Kenta for his childish deeds. _So this is how it feels to have an adorable boyfriend._

"I said stop it, Longguo!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kencall is literally everywhere these days and i'm so happy about it :--)


End file.
